


Moving Day

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Sinister [1]
Category: Sinister - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Moving Day

Charlie’s left arm was in a sling, her two year old daughter on her hip, as she stood on the porch of their new home. It was a pale yellow farm house, with a wrap around porch, and plenty of room for the kids to run around. She gave Dean a smile as he came up the stairs, carrying a box labeled ‘kitchen’. Right behind him was his 5 year old son, wearing a cape and ‘flying’ after him. “Wait for me!” Came the small voice of his 3 year old daughter, who was wearing a sparkly princess dress.

“Come on. How about you help me in Gabby’s room?” Charlie suggested. “And, guess who will be here tomorrow morning?”

The toddler pretended to think. “Jesse?” Her face lit up at the prospect of seeing him.

Chuckling, she nodded. “Jesse will be here right after breakfast. I promise.” She told the small girl. Her long blonde hair was left loose, the wind blowing it gently.

“Is he okay?” She asked sadly, her joy fading.

The best she could, Charlie crouched to eye level with her. “He’ll be okay, sweetie.” She said gently. “He’s sad about leaving his friends, that’s all. So, he stayed with one for a few days. Kinda like when you get sad about when your dad picks you up from staying over, so you find a way to stay just one more night.” She smiled.

Dean leaned on the door frame, his arms crossed. “Not princess Letty!” He feigned disbelief. “She would never do such a thing.” Dean teased. “Alright, so, it’s about lunch time. How’s about I run and get us some pizza? I’ll take Gabby and Letty along. Liam is running around ‘exploring’, so he should be fine.”

Charlie stood up, giving him a small smile. “I still don’t know how I can thank you for this.” She sighed.

He shoved his hands in his pockets. “This was just as big of a help to me, sweetheart. Not like raising them as a single dad, working, and trying to make money go as far as I can was easy.” Dean pointed out. “This helps us both.” Walking over, he kissed her temple. “We’ll get through this. I promise.” He assured her.

* * *

Once Dean had both girls buckled in securely, he gave Charlie one more wave and slid into her car- as his wasn’t always the best for taking the kids with him. Biologically, all four of them were his. Charlie and her late wife had wanted kids, and Charlie had mentioned it to Dean- excited. Without hesitating, he offered to be the sperm donor. This way, she knew everything about the kids’ father, as they’d been best friends their whole life. And, should anything happen, they would be with their father.

Jesse knew Dean was his father by the time he turned 6. Now, at 10, he called Dean ‘dad’. It had only started recently, however. After the fatal accident that took both wives from the two best friends. It was only a matter of time before Gabby started in, as well. Not that he’d ever tell them to stop.

Shaking his head from the memories of the night he found out, he glanced in the rear-view mirror. Both girls were still rear facing, but each had a mirror so they could see. “How’re my girls?” He asked with a smile.

* * *

Dean groaned, rubbing the back of his neck as he shuffled into the living room where Charlie was. “Man, having both girls in the house is like having Irish twins.” He chuckled, flopping back into the overstuffed chair.

“I offered to help.” She pointed out teasingly.

He waved his hand. “I know, I know, but you do a lot. And, once I’m back at work full time, you’ll have your hands full. Four kids- three of them under the age of 6.” Dean looked over to where she was sitting. “Thankfully, we have good kids.”

Charlie smiled sadly and nodded. “Yeah, we do. Our wives were great.” She sighed, getting up. “Let’s just hope living with you doesn’t rub off on Jesse.” She patted his shoulder. “The last thing we need is a teenage you in a few years.” Charlie teased him lightly.

“Oh God…” He cringed with a laugh. “I’m sure he’ll be fine. He has you for a mom.”

“Yeah, but look at his father.” She stuck her tongue out at him. “But, we both know we’ll have two small princesses up way too early. I’m gonna get some sleep.”

Dean leaned his head back with a low groan, closing his eyes. “Yeah, I’ll be doing that here, soon. Just gonna bring a few things down to the basement first.”

Charlie ruffled his hair. “Don’t work yourself too hard.”

“Yeah, yeah. Night.”

“Night, Dean.”

After he’d been left in complete silence for a few minutes, he pushed himself out of his chair. This was not the way that he had pictured his life, but he had to admit he was still thankful. Thankful that his kids hadn’t been in that car. Thankful that his best friend hadn’t been in that car. Thankful that his kids were young enough that while they had good memories of their mothers, their deaths wouldn’t loom over their heads like a dark cloud. Him and Charlie would be there for them, and they’d be okay.

He hoped.

Rolling his shoulders, he moved towards the dining room where a couple of boxes sat on the table. His green eyes stared at the handwriting that belonged to the woman who had held his heart for so many years.

_“Dean!” She laughed. “I’m almost done!”_

_His arms wrapped around her middle, his lips moving over her neck. “Liam is asleep, and Letty is with Charlie, baby.” He groaned. “Come on, let me carry my wife up to bed!”_

_Capping the marker, she turned in his arms. “There, all our Christmas decorations are packed up, and the box is labeled.” She grinned, hopping up to put her legs around his waist. “Let’s get to making baby number three, Mr. Winchester.”_

_“God, I love you.” He grinned back. Before her, he wasn’t sure what he really wanted in life. Then she smiled at him, and all he saw was a big family, lots of love, and lots of laughter._

Dean took a deep breath and willed away the bittersweet memories. His chest ached, but he pushed through it. Oh, he wanted to drown his pain with whatever alcohol he could. He wanted to drink himself stupid, pass out, and not feel the pure anguish that came with every passing moment. He just couldn’t. He knew that he had others counting on him, and their lives and happiness meant more to him than his own.

Lifting the box marked ‘Christmas lights and ornaments’ he moved towards the kitchen, to where the basement door was. Dean balanced the box on his hip, opening the door with his free hand, and nudging it the rest of the way open with his foot.

His socked feet moved down the slightly creaky wooden stairs, into the darkness. Once he stepped down onto the cool concrete floor, he balanced the box once more and reached up to pull on the cord to turn on the light.

Dean turned to face the empty basement and furrowed his brows. In the middle of the large open space, sat a box. It wasn’t one of theirs, as neither had brought anything down to the basement. None of the kids had been down there, either. And the basement had been completely empty when they viewed the house prior to buying it.

Sighing, he moved to one of the back corners, dropping the box gently before his foot pushed it against the wall. As his curiosity pushed him, his feet carried him towards the box. Crouching, he lifted off the lid and set it aside. “The hell?” He muttered, his green eyes scanning the very old camera, and some old film. Each one was labeled with a name, and a year.

  
  
  
  


Dean figured that it was some old family movies and left them as it. Grabbing the lid, he noticed the underside and furrowed his brows again. There were childlike drawings, but nothing like what he’d seen his kids draw.

There was one of a tree, with 4 people- Jenny, Brian, Mom, and Dad hanging from it. Next to the tree was someone named ‘Mr. Boogie’. It sent a chill down his spin as he looked to the next. Daddy, mommy, and Trevor chopped up. Mr. Boogie standing there once more. Shaking his head, he decided not to look at the others.

Once the lid was back in place, he grabbed the box and moved towards the stairs, barely stopping to turn the light off. Dean jogged up the stairs and back into the kitchen. The basement suddenly gave him an uneasy feeling, making him shut the door a little harder than intended. Stopping, he listened to see if he woke up one of the girls, but let out a sigh when he was met with silence.

His legs carried him out the backdoor, to the garage where the trash bins were. Lifting the metal lid to one, he dropped in the creepy box and put the lid back on. Thankful it was him that found it, and not Charlie, or Jesse.


End file.
